


Era só isso que eu era. Bonitinha.

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Uma menininha é sexualmente abusada por um garoto de 13 anos.





	

O dia estava frio, mas minha mãe não se importou com isso. Ela me vestiu com um biquíni verde-claro com botões purpura, me cobriu com uma toalha e me enviou de carro para a casa da babá. Eu tinha 6 anos.

Minha babá é uma mulher de 24 anos que vive com o filho. Seu nome é Rai. O nome dele é Washi.

Ela abriu a porta do carro, e eu pulei, bem nos braços dele. Mãe me disse para ser uma boa menina. Me disse para obedecer Rai e Washi. Por isso, quando estávamos descansando do lado da piscina, com o sol brilhando sobre a minha pele, eu não me importei quando ele disse para que eu tirasse meu biquíni. Eu já tinha ficado assim antes e Washi gostava de me ver nua.

Assim que meus pequenos mamilos ficaram á vista, ele pulou sobre o meu mamilo esquerdo, me assustando. Eu me assustei, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele começou a me chupar mais e mais, até que eu comecei a gemer. Ele me chupava como uma bala, e eu gostava disso.

"Isso, sua jarra de porra. Geme pro irmãozão aqui. Eu quero te dar algo bem grande hoje. Abre os lábios dessa bucetinha vai."

Eu abri meus lábios com os dedos, e ele me mostrou o que ele tinha na mão direita. Um vibrador roxo com espinhos bem grande, da grossura do meu braço.

Ele sorriu sombriamente, e agarrou o meu pescoço.

"Não vamos querer que você não sinta o volume inteiro deste brinquedinho de menina, vamos? Você quer tudo, não quer? Você quer ser destruída por dentro, não quer?"

Seus olhos me paralisaram e eu não disse nada.

O sorriso dele se abriu para mostrar os dentes, e ele enfiou tudo de uma vez.

Eu gritei um grito tão alto que acho que alguém o poderia confundir com um um animal gritando.

Eu respirei rápido tentando ganhar algum ar mas não havia jeito. Aquela criatura mecânica não me deixava respirar, eu não podia a tirar de mim porque Washi continuava me segurando.

"Levanta essa cabecinha irmãzinha. Olha para o seu ventre, mas que coisa mais incrível!"

Eu olhei e para o meu horror o vibrador fazia a minha pele se erguer no formato dele, movendo-se e tremendo como uma cobra louca.

Meu corpo começou a tremer espontaneamente e saliva saiu da minha boca.

Eu cerrei os dentes enquanto minhas pupilas se dilatavam de uma sensação de "não-normalidade" que eu não consigo descrever. Eu simplesmente me sentia "anormal".

Sem nem eu perceber, eu gozei, gozando tão forte que o vibrador foi empurrado para trás e o buraco que era minha vagina abria e fechava como uma boca tentando respirar.

"Ar, ar,ah..." eu suspirei enquanto Washi tirava sua mão do meu pescoço, sendo que sua utilidade tinha acabado.

A mãe dele estava sentada sobre uma cadeira do outro lado da piscina e logo depois eu ouvi um gemido seguido de uma ordem para Washi.

"Goza nela vai."

Washi não fez nenhuma objeção e colocou sua carne de macho dentro da minha boca, me penetrando e se esfregando nas paredes rosas da minha boca até que aquela gosma branca entrou pela minha garganta.

Nós jogamos muitos outros jogos e ele gozou em mim mais quatro vezes. Uma vez eu tive que guardar porra na minha boca e jogar dentro da boca da mãe dele.

Quando eu lhe perguntei se eu podia ser sua namorada, mais uma vez, ele disse:

"quot;Jarra de porra, eu já tenho namorada. Mas você pode ser minha irmãzinha, que tal? Minha pequena escrava irmãzinha."

Minha mãe me pegou no fim do dia, e riu quando eu disse que Washi me permitiu chamar de irmãzinha. Ela achou isso muito bonitinho.

Era só isso que eu era. Bonitinha.


End file.
